Jareth
Jareth is the fourth and twelfth microwave used on the show. He is a male and among the microwaves which have a baking tray (which was used for the potato) He has lots of heavily dangerous experiments. he also got the first ever Highly deadly idea. Until the CFL bulb was microwaved, the glowsticks were the worst ever smell on the show. Jareth survived some of explosions, including the devasting silly sting which the fan and the top cover were knocked off. He survived various fires as well, like the easy button fire that melted part of the top, the charcoal which melted more of the waveguide. Another notable experiment was the infamous fireworks which coated his inside with white powder, but he survived. He has apparently been retired for good now, but this might not be the case as he was planned to be retired many times. Facts Name: Jareth Brand: Kenmore First Experiment: #96 (Water Balloon) (Original), #305 (Steel Wool and Light Bulb) (Return) Last Experiment: #164 (CFL Bulb) (and occasionally until return) (Original), #323 (VCR) (and occasionally since) (Return) Fate: Retired Also Known As: the Kenmore Beast Retirement While Quincy was at the prime of her life and Jareth was completely fixed from the deadly silly string, he was used for microwaving an CFL Bulb, rather than Quincy, as Jareth was much more seasoned, having been built in 1984 and over 40 episodes under his belt. However, the mercury fumes were toxic and consequentially remained inside Jareth. When Matthew cleaned him, the smell of mercury could not be taken out, so Jareth was "retired" "for good" (reappearing 11 times before his reappearence as a regular). Between the kiwi and video game controller episodes, his light burnt out. He finished up most of season 9 after Jessie died from the gasoline, sharing duties with then-newcomer Danielle who died after her initial season 10 appearance (the lava lamp). Starting in #305, Jareth returned to the show as the 12th microwave, but still the 4th unique microwave. Ironically, Jareth's feature season was the 10th one and not the 4th one due to having done well over half of the season 10 experiments. Following a lackluster appearance with the VCR, Jareth was retired for the second time but it's been hinted at that he might be seen in future episodes. Jareth's been "retired" only to be brought out of retirement later countless times, including his tenure which ended with the VCR. It's unlikely he'll ever be fully retired. Jareth has since made an appearance in every season since season 3 at least once, including a cameo in season 7 with the Jack O'Lantern as a shared experiment with Sarah and two appearances in season 8 to microwave a Christmas tree and later a spark plug. He returned for a few episodes after Monty had to be retired after 4 episodes. Jareth will microwave another microwave. Rergardless of whether or not this -finishes him off, that will likely be his last episode. However, as of June 27, 2014, Jareth has yet to microwave a microwave. As of the Frog episode, his tenure has lasted 78 episodes, which means his tenure is not only the longest out of all microwaves on any show, but also as long as the first four microwaves of another show - combined.